Isle of the Snows
by AuraThundera
Summary: A quick N/K romance scene out of a story that I decided not to write. But I did decide that this one piece written nearly three years ago was worth salvaging.


Isle of the Snows

Isle of the Snows   
Aura Thundera   
[deonii@yahoo.com][1]

*

Disclaimer:   
The characters of seaQuest DSV and ThunderCats do not belong to me.

Author's Note:   
This isn't really a story. It's just a scene from an unfinished crossover, so it has no plot. I wrote this nearly three years ago, so... I was just cleaning out my hard drive and I found some of this stuff. I guess it's closer to a teaser for the rest of the story...if I ever finish it. The idea for this scene came out of being forced to sit and watch the musical "Man of La Mancha" in Spanish class.

* 

Nathan struggled out of the icy waves. Further out in the ocean, he could see the lights from the sea cruiser on which they traveled to find the lost islands in the ocean of Thundera. He and Kristin had set out in a small motor launch to investigate the icy island in the midst of a tropical sea to see what magical suprises it held in store. Foolishly, he had turned aside the assistance of Aura, leaving the orange catgoyle in a huff on the deck.

Now, Nathan wished he hadn't chased his otherworldy lieutenant off. Since she was a sorceress, she could have blinked them all back to the cruiser in an instant. Now, he was stranded on an icy shore with no way to fix the gaping hole in the bottom of the small boat that had carried him here. When the boat had hauled up on the rocky shore, tearing the gash, Kristin had been flung into the fiercely cold water and struck her head on a rock. To send things from bad to worse, a storm was brewing.

Nathan was stranded. He had no transportation, and his companion was out cold. Fortunately, from his emergency training, he could tell that she didn't have a concussion. But he did have to find shelter. Kristin's soaked body was shivering in the suddenly vicious wind.

Before him, a small cave beckoned. Near it, sheltering the opening from the biting winds, were two large fir trees. Nathan darted between the overhanging trees. He laid Kristin down at the rear of the small cave. Fortunately, the cave was dry and sandy, and though the opening was low, it opened out to a comfortable height. A small hole at the top of the cave would serve nicely as a chimney, he decided, and headed out to gather some of the loose pine needles and cones that sat perfectly dry beneath the trees.

When Nathan reentered the cave with a heaping load of pine debris, he found Kristin shivering violently. Gently, he bent over her, removing her soaked jumpsuit and turtleneck. The only things he'd salvaged from the wrecked boat were a waterproof survival kit and a damp blanket. He couldn't wrap Kristin in the blanket: it was only nominally better than the wet clothes he'd removed. There was only one other choice.

Nathan slipped out of his own jumpsuit and gently slid it onto Kristin. When he slid the zipper up, it helped clear his mind-he'd been feeling guilty looking at her when she was clothed only in her underwear. Nathan wrapped the damp blanket about himself and concentrated on starting a fire.

Kristin Westphalen stirred softly. Her mind was fighting to return to conciousness. Slowly, she managed to open her eyes and sit up against the cave wall. The circumstances of her accident swiftly returned to her, making the cave clear. But where was Nathan? And why was she dry? Kristin also noticed that her uniform was fitting her oddly; it was too tight in the chest, the sleeves and legs were too long, and it was way too wide in the shoulders and waist.

Kristin finally managed to look down at herself, and the answers became clear. She was dry because Nathan had clothed her in his own jumpsuit. Which also explained why it didn't fit.

Suddenly, Nathan appeared. He had knotted a blanket into a makeshift toga over his turtleneck, and was carrying a load of pinecones and dead branches. He tossed a few into the small fire, then turned to face her.

"Feeling better?" Nathan queried.

"About as well as can be expected given the fact that I've hit my head and gotten soaked," Kristin said, giving him a wan smile.

"You're shivering and your lips are blue," Nathan observed. "You're still cold."

"No, I'm not," Kristin gritted out, despite the fact that she was quite chilled. She didn't want him to give up the blanket for her-she didn't need to see what was beneath.

"Yes you are. I wasn't asking you anyway. I was telling you," Nathan stated, untying his blanket toga.

"Nathan, no!" Kristin cried, not sure what modesty kept her from wanting to see the man whom she loved.

Nathan swept the blanket free and trailed it behind him as he walked over to her. Suddenly, Kristin found herself cuddled up in Nathan Bridger's strong arms wrapped in the blanket along with him. His body heat quickly warmed her.

"I'm sorry about the clothing arrangements, but your uniform was a little wet, and this was all I had," Nathan said apologetically, his low voice rumbling in her ear.

"I don't mind," Kristin whispered, turning to face him.

Something deep in Nathan's indigo eyes melted the walls that she had erected to bar herself from this man. Their lips came together in a sweet kiss.

Fade out.... 

   [1]: mailto: deonii@yahoo.com



End file.
